The Lion Guard: Marigold's Wish
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his friends were patrolling Hapuna Valley. "Mari's developing a sweet personality. She's a very dear cub and we're all intrigued by her" Kion said. Beshte sniffed. "I'm glad Nita has a younger sister" he said. Fuli curled her tail around Kion's shoulders. "She certainly is adorable" Fuli said. Ono and Bunga nodded in agreement. "Has she met King Mufasa yet?" Ono asked. Kion shook his head. "Not yet" he said. Fuli glanced up. "I have to go home to watch Ameba. See you later." She said. Kion brushed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. Fuli returned his affection before rushing off. Ono settled down on Beshte's back. "I gotta go meet up with Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa" Bunga said. Kion nodded. "Okay" he said brightly. Bunga bounded off. "Ono and I promised Twiga we'd play Baobab Ball with her" Beshte said. Kion chuckled. "Bye guys." He said. He watched as Ono and Beshte rushed off. Kion arched his back in a long stretch and decided to go see what Raksha was doing. He headed eagerly for Raksha's cave. Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Nita and Rafiki were preparing to visit Midnight. Mari stumbled up to Nita excitingly. She was followed closely by Simba and Nala. Nita's expression softened as she gazed at her sister. "Hi Mari" she said. Mari's blue eyes sparkled as she gazed up at her older sister. "I go too?" She asked. Nita sighed. She and Rafiki exchanged a glance. "I'm sorry Mari, you're not old enough to make the journey to see Midnight. I promise I'll take you when you're older" Nita said gently. Mari's eyes began to fill with tears. Nita rubbed her muzzle against Marigold's cheek before departing with Rafiki. Simba and Nala padded forward and stood beside Mari. Nala bent down and gently nudged Mari's head up. "Mari, would you like Papa to spend time with you?" She asked. Marigold's expression brightened and she nodded eagerly. Simba chuckled and bent to grasp Mari gently by the scruff. He bade goodbye to Nala and headed towards the savannah. Once they'd lost sight of Pride Rock, Simba set Marigold down and she began to walk unsteadily beside him. "Mari, I know you're a little young to learn this but I'm going to teach you about the Circle of Life." He said. Mari nodded. Simba's expression softened as he gazed ahead of him. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance, it's important for everyone to understand that balance and respect all the creatures" Simba began. Mari rubbed her muzzle against Simba's foreleg. She glanced up and let out a small groan as Zazu flew towards them and landed at Simba's paws. "Good morning, Simba" Zazu said. Simba sighed. "Good morning, Zazu." He answered. Zazu's gaze softened as it rested on Mari. Like the Pridelanders, Zazu and Rafiki were besotted by the small cub. "How are you today, Mari" Zazu asked. "I'm okay" Mari said. Zazu smiled warmly and turned back to Simba. He bowed respectfully. "I'm checking in with the morning report" he said grandly. Simba inclined his head. "Fire away" he said. Zazu began to ramble on and Mari soon lost interest. Simba chuckled as he watched Mari pounce on his tail and grasp it with with her small, sharp teeth. "What're you doing Mari?" He asked. " "I'm pouncing, Papa" Marigold answered. Simba's expression softened as he observed his precious grandniece. "Who taught you how to pounce?" He asked. Mari began batting Simba's tail. "Pula" she answered. "Why don't I show you a better target then my tail" Simba suggested. Mari nodded eagerly. Simba bent down and began to whisper in her ear. Just as Zazu was finishing his report, Marigold pounced on him and pinned him down. Simba burst out laughing at the expression on Zazu's face. "Reliving memories?" He asked. Zazu groaned. "You're lucky she's adorable" he muttered. Mari's expression softened and she stepped off Zazu and returned to Simba's side. Zazu bowed deeply and flew off. Mari rubbed her muzzle against Simba's foreleg. Simba bent down and grasped her scruff. "Let's go home" he said. He began to walk back to Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics